Le tromperie de deux families
by Gui Weasley
Summary: essa fic é uma fic de apenas uma brincadeira q virou um romance proibido


**Le tromperie de deux familles**

Eu jamais pensei que uma simples brincadeira levasse algo tão a sério. Uma mudança radical na minha vida, onde duas famílias têm uma verdadeira decepção, que não se recuperarão tão cedo. Foi um impacto muito forte quando todos souberam.

**Prólogo – Uma questão inusitada**

Acho que se aquilo não tivesse ocorrido, eu não seria tão feliz como eu sou hoje. Graças a tudo aquilo eu estava com a paixão da minha vida. Eu sei que chutei tudo para o alto só para ficar com ele.

Passei por fases difíceis, decepcionei meus pais, mas não me arrependo por ter de passado por tudo isso e faria as mesmas coisas se pudesse voltar ao tempo.

Eu estava no sexto ano, conversava com Hermione no almoço quando fui surpreendida por um assunto inusitado por ela e para mim.

- Não acredito! Sério Hermione? Meu irmão te pediu em namoro!? - perguntei com hesitação, não acreditava que o meu irmão, Rony, um tremendo tapado fosse ter coragem de falar para Hermione o que realmente sentia por ela.

Rony passava muito tempo guardando isso para si; desde o segundo ano em Hogwarts, e olha só... Depois de seis anos conseguiu se declarar para quem amava, toda aquela ternura, paixão, e ciúmes que tinha por Mione.

- É pode acreditar. - disse ela que já começava a ficar meio púrpura de vergonha de me contar - Mas, por favor, Gina não conte para ninguém. Por enquanto quem sabe são somente você e o Harry.

- Okay. Nossa faz muito tempo que ele gosta de você... Ah você lembra quando estava com Krum? Vitor Krum? Então, Rony se mordia de raiva quando via vocês dois dançando e fazendo um monte de coisas junto.

- Jura? Naquela época eu estava começando a gostar dele e...- me lembrei da aula de Transfiguração, dei tchau para ela e sai correndo e fui para a última aula de sexta-feira, a de Transfiguração junto de Luna.

Ao chegarmos na aula, a professora Mc Gonagall percebeu que nós havíamos chegado atrasadas e veio até nós com aquela sua cara meio amassada e como sempre estava de mau humor.

- Onde as duas senhoritas estavam para chegar atrasadas desse jeito? - de repente eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido. O que eu ia falar pra ela? Que estava conversando e sem querer me atrasei? Então eu não mordi nem se quer o lábio inferior, porque ela sabia que quando eu fazia isso, eu estava fazendo merda, mas o que eu vi logo após isso, foi Luna inventar uma desculpa, ou pelo menos ela tentou. Nossa ela era sempre a primeira a chegar para trás de mim com medo de se manifestar.

- Bom... Nós estávamos... Bem, estávamos lá fora quando um terceiranista veio e sem querer derramou suco na Gina e...

- Oh, me poupe dessas desculpas, e você senhorita Weasley, não pega bem uma monitora fazer isso - ela suspirou e eu senti as orelhas ficarem vermelhas - dessa vez passa, mas da próxima eu descontarei dez pontos de cada uma. - fez-se silêncio na sala e logo comecei a ouvir cochichos sobre o que acabara de acontecer, mas me surpreendi quando Mc Gonagall se virou para sala com um ar de desprezo - Isso aqui vale para todos, ouviram? - e novamente um ar silencioso se ecoou pela sala.

Depois da aula, eu e Luna fomos para a biblioteca, e ficamos lá horas e horas.

Quando ainda eram sete horas nós ficamos lá na biblioteca para acabar com as lições de Transfiguração, Historia da Magia, Runas Antigas e Poções que vinham aos montes, porque no sábado queríamos ficar livres para ficar tomando sol nos jardins com as outras garotas e também eu queria saber mais dos detalhes do namoro de Rony e Mione.

Eu estava fazendo as lições de Poções e Transfiguração e Luna de História da Magia e Runas Antigas. Cada questão era mais difícil que a outra e cada vez nós ficávamos mais cansadas.

Finalmente saímos da biblioteca quando a Madame Pince nos expulsou de lá, e já eram nove horas. Eu e Luna não havíamos saído de lá para jantar então acordei ela que cochilava em cima do livro "A guerra dos duendes" de Guto Spokell do ano de 200 a.C. para ver se queria ir à cozinha para comer algo.

- Hum? - Luna abriu os olhos, mas ainda estava meio sonolenta - Acho que cai não sono enquanto lia esse maldito livro.

- Ah não, Madame Pince disse que esse livro tem essência de pó de lírio que faz qualquer pessoa adormecer e entrar na história. Você esta com fome? Porque podemos ir à cozinha para comer...

- Por isso que aquele duende estava me dando aquelas armas para lutar e... Sim eu estou com fome, mas vamos rápido porque estou com muito sono - disse ela cambaleando sobre as pilhas de livros que fizera.

- Percebe-se.

Então fomos para a cozinha rapidamente e quando chegamos ao quadro de frutas fizemos cócegas nelas e entramos. Pedimos para Dobby e Winky para servir-nos com alguma coisa gostosa, mas que fosse rápido de comer. Quando acabamos Dobby, pois a cabeça para fora da cozinha para avistar se via ou ouvia alguém para eu e Luna podermos sair com tranqüilidade.

No terceiro andar ouvimos passos vindo para onde estávamos e então com o brilho da lua que passava por uma janela refletiu a Madame Norra com aqueles seus olhos apagados e fulminantes. Tivemos que nos esconder onde Fofo, o cão de três cabeças, havia estado no primeiro ano de Rony. Lá dentro não havia mais nada, somente uma grande sala vazia.

Esperamos e logo em seguida saímos correndo em passos silenciosos para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Escapamos por pouco - disse exasperada para Luna que agora parecia mais acordada do que nunca com aqueles seus olhos esbugalhados de quando se acontecia alguma coisa grave.

- Acho que eu não vou dorm - mas foi interrompida por Hermione que descia as escadas do dormitório feminino com uma cara nada boa.

- Gina Molly Weasley! O que uma monitora estava fazendo fora da cama uma hora dessas? - Hermione chegou perto de nós sem fazer muito barulho para não acordar os outros e disse com bastante veemência - Posso saber

Minhas orelhas começaram a ficar vermelha, eu sabia, mas estava com o cabelo solto, e nem Luna e nem Hermione perceberam. Então decidi e contei toda a verdade para ela, sobre eu e Luna na biblioteca, na cozinha, sobre Madame Norra e etc.

- Além de ser um ato de mau exemplo, eu sei que foi sem querer, mas espero que não aconteça mais, okay? - eu e Luna assentimos com a cabeça e nos três subimos para o quarto.

**Capítulo 1 - Desavença no Salão Comunal**

"Dê-me um Gina... Gina"

"Dê-me um e... Eee"

"Dê-me um Draco... Draco"

"Gina... Eee... Draco"

Eu acordei com essa música maçante perto de mim. Estava com preguiça demais para abrir os olhos, mas logo percebi que deveria ser mais uma das canções de minhas "amigas" de quarto, que as faziam para gozar do senso de humor de alguém. E parecia que aquele dia seria o meu.

Quando eu abri os olhos e vi que Luna já havia descido, eu estava com a visão embaçada e meu cabelo estava plenamente embaraçado. Então eu levantei cambaleando de sono e fui para o banheiro me pentear e escovar os dentes, pois eu não iria descer para tomar café toda desarrumada, afinal era sábado e todo mundo tinha tempo suficiente para ver uma pessoa de estado horrível porque ninguém tinha aulas.

Eu sai do banheiro resmungando e com razão.

- Justo no sábado que eu não tenho aula vocês vão fazer isso comigo? - desencadeei-me com violência descendo as escadas em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Lizzie Gondor, uma quartanista, olhou pra mim com uma cara que parecia que eu era completamente louca. Então lhe levei um olhar fulminante e ela logo saiu de perto de mim. Eu sentia que aquilo ainda ia me deixar com a "macaca", que eu ia rodar a baiana.

Desci até o salão principal e sentei-me como sempre, um braço apoiando a minha cabeça e com as duas pernas voltadas para o lado contrario da mesa, e ao lado de Luna que parecia ter começado a tomar seu café agorinha pouco.

Nós, todos da mesa, nos empanturramos de tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de açúcar, tortas e mais tortas, suco de abóbora e etc. Comemos até não restar um pouquinho do maravilhoso sorvete de jaca. Sempre que eu comia naquela grande mesa, pensava que eu estaria engordando mais uns quinze ou vinte quilos.

Mas tudo estava bom de mais pra mim, estava faltando alguma coisa, que eu não queria que acontecesse, mas que estava tudo muito calmo estava. Lembrei-me do que as meninas tinham feito comigo de manhã, e sim, era isso que me incomodava tanto.

Maldita boca a minha, foi só falar que...

"Dê-me um Gina... Gina"

"Dê-me um e... Eee"

"Dê-me um Draco... Draco"

"Gina... Eee... Draco"

O bando de meninas vinha cantarolando e logo em seguida cantando alto o suficiente para que a mesa da Grifinória e a da Lufa-Lufa inteira ouvissem. Logo sentia um fervor dentro de mim, algo subindo mais e mais e logo percebi que não era só eu que ficara púrpura, mas Rony e os outros Weasley também, mas Rony foi o primeiro a manifestar.

Ao longo de tempo que as meninas chegaram mais perto pude ver que a cara de Rony passara de púrpura para azul e de azul para verde e de verde para púrpura novamente.

- Gina o que é isso - vociferou Rony, parecendo um leão que não vê a hora de devorar a sua presa.

- Calma Rony, eu sei o que foi tudo isso - Hermione segurou seu braço -, não passa de um mal entendido!

- Calma o cacete! Minha irmã não pode ter feito isso... Seria um desrespeito a nossa família

- E eu não fiz! - vociferei por ter acreditado em tudo aquilo e por ter falado aquele palavrão a Mione, que só tentara me defender.

Minha cabeça naquela hora estava à milhão, eu não conseguia pensar nem se quer me mexer. Encarei Rony e ele saiu da mesa sem nem terminar o café.

-Gina, seu irmão tem razão de ficar preocupado, mas eu também sei que as meninas fazem isso só para irritar, então eu e Harry vamos falar com ele, não é Harry? - Hermione falou com uma voz muito doce.

- Ah, sim claro! - e deu um sorrisinho carinhoso, mostrando afeto por mim.

Malditas meninas elas não podiam fazer isso agora que eu estava tão feliz com meu irmão por ter pedido Hermione em namoro.

Então sai também em direção ao salão comunal para pensar.

- Quer que eu vá junto Gina? Eu posso ficar lá com v... - mas eu a interrompi antes que continuasse a frase.

- Não, deixa. Eu tenho que esfriar a cabeça - e subi correndo tentando me esconder para que os bafafás fossem os menores possíveis.

Subi tentando conter o choro, mas não consegui, eu estava num estado fúnebre. Eu deitei num sofá de dois lugares em frente da lareira, e fiquei horas e horas pensando em tudo aquilo. O cheiro de um leve perfume cercava o ar. Lá não havia ninguém e eu fiquei sozinha deitada, meio encolhida ouvindo o fogo estalar e fui caindo num sono profundo,

Quando eu acordei, já era noite e eu estava no mesmo lugar de antes, o pequeno sofá de dois lugares em frente da lareira. O clima e o ar estavam muito mais agradáveis, e o ambiente ainda estava levemente perfumado. Todo aquele ar de angústia havia ido embora.

Minha barriga roncava de fome, mas percebeu que era muito tarde para descer pra a comer quando ouviu um ronco entrar no ambiente, vindo lá de cima do quarto dos meninos.

Ouvi uns suspiros vindo de um dos dormitórios. Eu sabia através de Hermione que os elfos subiam para limpar a sala, mas não o quarto. Fiquei assustada, mas vi que era apenas Hermione inquieta, descendo do dormitório para dar mais uma última olhada em mim.

- Gina? Você esta acordada? - eu assenti com a cabeça e ela continuou a falar - Bom... Eu já conversei com seu irmão e...

- O que ele disse? - perguntei, pois eu queria saber a reação dele, mesmo que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira idiota.

- Pediu desculpas, mas mesmo assim acho que o clima vai ficar chato entre os dois. - ela fugiu do assunto para não me chatear, e eu gostei do seu gesto, porque eu não queria tocar naquele assunto naquela hora da manhã - Você deve estar faminta.

- É, eu estou, mas está muito tarde para comer e... - eu ia continuar a falar que eu não iria querer andar sozinha pelo castelo em uma hora daquelas, afinal só de pensar em sair sem uma capa de invisibilidade e com madame Norra a solta, me dava calafrios.

- Eu sabia - e então Hermione pegou uma caixinha em que se cabia na palma da mão, e disse "engorgious"; e logo pequenos pedaços de comida viram grandes pedaços de frango, bolo de carne e mais algumas coisas.

- Muito obrigado - eu disse com a boca cheia, deixando um pouco de bolo de carne cair no chão, mas nada que um feitiço não limpasse todo aquele estardalhaço que fizera. Eu comia como se não tivesse comido há séculos, e vi quando Mione fez um cara de assustada me vendo fazer aquilo.

Depois nós duas subimos para o quarto, para dormir o resto da noite. Eu não dormi na hora, pois estava perturbada demais com o ataque de loucura de Rony.

Eu fiquei pensando em tudo, no Rony, e também naquela música, por qual motivo eu iria querer namorar Draco? Ele era o meu pior inimigo desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ou melhor, desde o meu primeiro encontro com ele na Floreiros e Borrões, onde eu tinha uma paixonite por Harry e tentei defendê-lo. Eu também não gostava dele e não iria dar bandeira de nada se eu nem se quer pensava em namoras. Também pensei no fuxico que todos iam fazer sobre aquela música, o que seria se Draco descobrisse, eu ia pagar um mico e daqueles grandes sem saber responder nada, mas bom se aquela era ou não a hora certa de pensar em arrumar uma desculpa para tudo eu não soube, pois logo caí no sono profundo novamente.

Acordei com Luna me cutucando.

- Acorda Gina, já são quase onze e meia. O café acaba em dez minutos

- Jura? - falei como se não soubesse - E as meninas...Já saíram? - eu não queria falar sobre isso, mas era só pra ficar mais cinco minutinhos debaixo das cobertas.

- Elas já estão todas lá embaixo, inclusive a mando da Michelle Fetchenlary, Lizzie pediu desculpas pelo incidente que elas cometeram com você e seu irmão. Agora já podemos descer, não é? - eu não respondi, pois havia caído no sono novamente - Gina? Gina?

Eu desci e tomei um café rápido, antes que tudo fosse retirado da mesa. Depois nós duas ficamos passeando pelos jardins da escola. Então vi Errol vindo com aquele seu jeito meio capenga... Coitado, ele já estava ficando velho e de verdade. Esperai, parecia que ele estava vesgo ou estava vendo coisas. Ele balançava de lá pra cá e...

- Errol! Erroooool - Errol havia caído entre os galhos de uma árvore gigantesca - Ah não! Maldita coruja, maldita, maldita! _Accio - e a carta veio até mim num estalido._

Errol subiu meio tonto até o corujal acho que para se recuperar e partir no dia seguinte. Abri a carta e li alto para que Luna também soubesse o que acontecia.

_Querida Gina,_

_Como vai você e seus irmãos?_

_Estou escrevendo pra perguntar como vai indo sendo monitora? Ah, estou tão emocionada! Se tiver alguma dúvida, pergunte á Hermione ou á Rony para te ajudar quanto á seus deveres._

_O seu irmão Carlinhos está indo embora amanhã, que pena você não poder vê-lo_

_Beijos Mamãe_


End file.
